Death in Love With Destruction
by SailorChibiSaturn1
Summary: What if Death loved Destruction but they were both being turned evil? Completed!
1. Hardships and Remembering

Death in Love with Destruction  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam or Sailor Moon. *sob, sob* Don't sue me! Anyway I'm going to see if I can get ownership papers for my birthday.  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's note: It's going to get hentai. You don't like hentai push the back button now. This goes with the stories, "Love Chinese Style!" "Love the Soldier's Way." and "The Princess's True Love?" If you haven't read them you should. Co-written by prince_heero and Trista.  
  
SailorChibiSaturn  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter1: It begins and Evil fights for Freedom?  
  
Duo was sitting on a rock near Quatre's beach house all by himself. He was trying desperately to control the cacodemon that controlled him. But this wasn't any ordinary cacodemon. The cacodemon that controlled Duo was the all powerful Amon Ra. Amon Ra had made him murder the people he cared about more than once. Now he was suggesting he murder his koi and his best friends. He had a kind of gift though. He could communicate with the demon if he thought to himself.  
'I will not kill them! Especially Heero! I love Heero. Now just leave me be!!!!!!' he basically bellowed in his mind.  
'Can't do that Duo. Besides you know you want to kill them. You wanna' be alone. All alone, all alone, all alone…' said the demon tauntingly. Duo screamed,  
"Shut up!" Then he fell to the ground covering his ears. In the garden Heero had heard the scream and came running.  
" Duo? Duo! Come on honey it's me Heero." called Heero worriedly.  
"Heero?" Duo asked quietly.  
"Heero don't leave me alone! Please? Onegai kibitz? I'm afraid! It said I was all alone." cried Duo terrified that Heero might leave him alone.  
"I'll never leave Duo!" replied Heero fiercly. Heero then felt Duo's forehead with the back of his hand.  
'He's burning up!' worriedly thought Heero. Heero then put Duo in his bed and climbed in with him. He then covered them both up.  
  
  
At the Same Time…  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Hotaru Tomoe who lived in the 30th century was having problems controlling her evil altar ego Mistress 9.   
"Go Away! You can't control me any more!" yelled Hotaru panicked. She then heard this in her head,  
'Yes I can. You have no free will of your own! You're mine, you're mine, you're mine…' tauted Mistress 9.  
"No!!!!!!" yelled Hotaru and then collapsed. Amara came running as soon as she heard the scream and immediately felt Hotaru's forehead with the back of her hand,  
' She's burning up!' thought Amara panickily. When she got to Hotaru's room she immediately put her down on the bed and covered her up. She then sat down and waited for her to wake up.  
  
Somewhere at the Time Gates…  
*************************************************************************************  
A lone figure stood and thought,  
'This can't be happening! If they meet while evil they will destroy all universes and all times.'  
"I must help them!" the figure said determined to find away.  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's note2:  
*************************************************************************************  
I will not update untill I get at least 4 reviews or more on the story.  
T.B.C  
SailorChibiSaturn 


	2. Destruction Finally Remembers Her Death

Chapter2: Destruction Finally Remembers Her "Death"  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. I'm still trying to get those ownership papers though!  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's note: You may tell me what you want this series to be called in a review. I'll use the title for the chapter that ties all stories together.  
SailorChibiSaturn  
*************************************************************************************  
Later the same night that Duo and Hotaru got sick, Heero and Amara were thinking the exact same thing at the exact same time. 'What's wrong? What happened?' they thought worriedly.  
*************************************************************************************  
Gundam Time…  
*************************************************************************************  
Heero stared worriedly at Duo from his chair beside his bed. All of a sudden Duo started thrashing wildly on the bed and yelling,  
"Leave me alone! Amon Ra leave me alone! You can't control me! You can't make me hurt my koi! Nooo!!!!!!" Heero just stared in shock. He was even more shocked when Duo started to levitate off of the bed. To make things even worse the Gundam's came in to see it…  
*************************************************************************************  
Sailor Moon Time…  
*************************************************************************************  
At the same time Hotaru jumped three times then limped all of a sudden. Her husband Niko ran in then.   
"What's wrong with my Hotaru? What did you do to my property!" yelled a very angry Niko. Niko was very possessive of Hotaru but that wasn't the worst thing ever. The thing that was bad was that he controlled her completely. He controlled who she was friends with, who she talked to, even when she slept, and what she ate. And when she didn't obey everything he said perfectly it wasn't to pretty. He'd do many bad things. He would yell at her, he would threaten to kill her, and he would hit her depending on his mood and the severity of her "crime." So now he was pissed off. He had specifically ordered her not to get sick. Then what does she do? She gets sick!  
*************************************************************************************  
In Hotaru's Dream…   
*************************************************************************************  
Hotaru was standing in a beautiful garden next to a pyramid in Cairo, Egypt. And she thought that she was all alone. That was until she turned around. Behind her she saw the most gorgeous guy ever. He had a long, chestnut colored braid down his back, and bright violet eyes that shined. He wore tight, black leather all over except for one spot. He wore a purple leather band in his hair, complimenting his eyes. In his hand he held a large, black handled scythe.  
" Hi! My name's Shignami! What's yours?" asked the beautiful boy politely.  
" My name's Shignemi! Where are we?" asked Hotaru confused.  
" Well we're on the moon, in the imitation garden from Saturn." the boy said this and looked shocked because he remembered that.  
" But what about it's Egyptian appearance?" asked Hotaru even more confused.  
" Oh that's just Amon Ra's version of where we are. He lived here once. Well before the stupid cacodemon took control of me!" replied Duo/Shignami strongly.  
" I wanna go home!" wailed Hotaru despairingly.  
" Don't cry! I'll figure out a way for us to get home!" Duo answered soothingly. When Hotaru woke up though she remembered everything about Shignami.  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's note2: I'd like to thank Holly and Hotaru Yuy for reviewing my story. I will keep updating for you! 


	3. Help in Another Time

Chapter3: Help in another time.  
*************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing do you think I'd be writing this? DO YOU!!!!! I Don't think so!!!! Since I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing and I'm only writing this for the fans and not for money you can't sue! Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah!!  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's note: I will keep writing for Hotaru Yuy, Holly, and Frozen Darkness. Oh and Frozen Darkness I know my chapters need to be longer but my problem is that all of my ideas are short, blunt, and to the point. I also get writer's cramp and block easily. Lastly I'm still waiting for ideas on the name of this series. I'll consider them all. And finally I'll be posting my Inuyasha story "Butterfly" under the penname hikari_angel. So R/R or else!!!  
*************************************************************************************  
Gundam Time…  
*************************************************************************************  
Heero had gotten antsy so he had contacted Dr. J his uncle and teacher. He then proceeded to tell Dr. J of Duo's condition making sure to mention that Duo's condition could jeopardize missions.  
"So Dr. J is there any way to cure 02's condition? And if so what do we need to do? Said Heero hiding his worry behind his perfect soldier mask.  
" Well there is a cure but it's very dangerous. It requires that you travel to the past 40,000 years. And you may not be able to get back. Also you will have to go under cover. To that effect I suggest bodyguards. Duo needs to be near Neo Queen Serenity and Queen Saturn. It is the only way to help him. I have a way for you to get there. If you wish to do it meet me at my lab at 6:00 pm tonight. Mission accepted or declined?" said Dr. J in a rush.  
"Mission accepted." said Heero in perfect monotone.  
*************************************************************************************  
Around 4:30 pm…  
*************************************************************************************  
"Guys pack your things we have a mission in another time." said Heero walking downstairs anxiously.  
" Roger!" the other Gundams all said at once. By 5:59 they were at Dr. J's lab and ready to go. Their bags were already inside. If one looked they could see Heero carrying a very unconscious Duo inside. Once the Gundam boys got inside Dr. J led them to his time machine. Dr. J then set the dial on the machine to the year 3000 A.D. He then stepped back and said,  
"Be careful. Also when Duo is healed if you can't get back immediately I want Duo to be a bodyguard as well!" They stepped into the machine and it started to glow and whirl. Then everything went dark for four of the five Gundam boys because everything was dark for Duo already.  
*************************************************************************************  
Sailor Moon Time…   
*************************************************************************************  
A day after recovering from her strange sickness Hotaru was sitting in the park thinking. Not only had she just woken up yesterday but something horrible had happened as well. When she had woken up Niko had yelled at her for getting sick. Then he had beaten her. She hadn't walked to the park after that though. She had teleported to the park. 'I wish that someone who truly loved me would rescue me from this nightmare!' she thought despairingly and started to cry. She stopped abruptly though when five boys landed at her feet. She recognized one boy immediately. 'It's him. Shignami's here!' she thought excitedly. She got up even if it hurt like hell and yelled,  
"Shignami!!!!!" This startled the other Gundam boys into looking up. What startled them even more was when the girl they saw said,  
" I'm Queen Saturn. If you'll come with me I'll show you to Neo Queen Serenity. I have this theory you want to see her and I. Right?" All they did was nod, get up and followed her. When they got to the palace they just stared. It was huge! And it was all made of crystal quartz!  
" It's beautiful! Just like or better then the one on the moon was!" said Quatre and then realized what he'd said.  
" How would you know?" said all of the Gundam boys at once.  
" I know Prince Quatre." said the girl with a smile.  
" What!!!" the Gundam boys said all at once again.  
" I'll explain after we see the Queen alright?" said Quatre in a rush with a blush on his face. When they got to the thrown room and the door was opened they gasped. The room was full of pure, white light!  
" My Queen there are five men who would like to see you. One of them is unconscious. Guess he was tired of waiting to see you huh? Oh one of them is Prince Quatre!" said Hotaru with a smile knowing her Queen would answer.  
" Hi Hotaru! Oh why would five men want to see me? Wait! Quatre's here? Really!!!" screeched the Queen in a rush.  
"Wait my Queen! Zechs, Treize, Logan, and Michael are here as well. They must have snuck in your time machine at the last minute." Hotaru said turning slightly. But at the moment Heero didn't care.  
"Your Highness. I was told that if I brought my friend Duo here to you and Queen Saturn you would be able to awaken him. Would you please try?" said Heero in his politest manner.  
"Sure!!!" screeched both Queens at the top of their lungs.  
" Lay him down in front of the thrown and step back." said a new voice. When they turned around they saw a figure with a key like staff and green hair.  
"Pluto!!!" screeched the two Queens again.  
" There's no time to lose! We must heal him because he is being turned evil, destroy the evil that is trying to control him, and then awaken him within an hour! If Saturn meets him while he is evil, she will be turned as well. Then the world will end!" yelled Pluto concerned.   
" Alright!" said Neo Queen Serenity in a determined voice. Then a crystal appeared in both her and Quatre's hands. The crystals then to glow and both people yelled,  
" Silver Crystal Power!!!" In a bright flash of light Duo was both healed and Amon Ra destroyed. Then it was Hotaru's turn to help. But unlike the others she did not speak. All she did was start to glow light violet and put her hand on Duo's chest. Then with a flash it was over. When Heero looked again Duo's eyes were open and he was sitting up.  
" Nice job your majesties!" said Pluto relief evident in her voice. Heero just fell to his knees beside Duo and cried his heart out. Duo just hugged him. When Heero was all calmed down Pluto said,  
"You won't be able to get home for a while. You know your mission. But I need a favor. I need you to let Zechs, Treize, Logan, and Michael to help you as well." all the while looking at Heero.  
" I don't care if they do." said Heero.  
"Alright it's settled. The building is about 2 blocks from the castle." said Pluto and disappeared.  
*************************************************************************************  
A Couple Weeks Later…   
*************************************************************************************  
Niko's beatings for Hotaru not doing as he said had gotten really bad. So without asking Trista went to the protection agency the G-boys had formed to hire someone to protect Hotaru. On her way there Mina thought telepathically to Trista, 'Hire Duo. He's Hotaru's soul mate.' So when Trista got there she said,  
" Duo would you please protect Hotaru from Niko? He's very controlling of her and when she doesn't obey him he beats her." What she got from him surprised her.  
" Sure I'll protect Shignemi! She is after all my soul mate! By the way is it alright if I rip Niko limb from limb for hurting her?" he asked in a rush. 


	4. Peace at last but the Soldier's alone!

Chapter4: Peace at last but the Soldier's alone!  
*************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!!!!!!!! You can't sue me!!!!!!!! By the way the owner papers will be mine eventually!!!!!!!  
*************************************************************************************  
At the Crystal Palace…  
*************************************************************************************  
When Niko came to beat Hotaru for not listening to him he got a surprise. Duo was waiting for him scythe out. For not only had Amon Ra's spirit been in Duo's body but Shignami's spirit was also in his body. Although Niko didn't know that at the moment he would soon.   
" Who are you? Why are you in my wife's bedroom?" asked Niko highly pissed off.  
" I'm protecting her from you!!!!" roared Duo in an outrage. He knew that he loved Hotaru but he also loved Heero. But for now he had decided he had to protect Hotaru.  
" Get out of Hotaru's room now or I'll send you to Hell!!!!" yelled Duo in a very high frequency voice. It was so high frequency that only people that had really good ears, dogs, and the victim could hear what Duo was saying. That was when Niko got scared and ran like the yellow-bellied chicken that he was.  
" First conflict is resolved." said Duo with a smile.  
*************************************************************************************  
1 Month Later…   
*************************************************************************************  
Duo had finally gotten the courage to tell Hotaru how he felt about her. What he figured was that he was fine if she didn't feel the same way. But if she did feel the same way Duo would have to figure out what to do about Heero. But he thought that he'd worry about that later. At the moment though he couldn't find her to tell her.   
' Where is she? She has to be in the park.' he thought with much excitement. When he got to the park she was just sitting there with a thoughtful look on her face.   
" Hotaru? I love you!" said Duo softly from behind her.  
" I know." she said equally softly and turned around. All of a sudden Duo found himself kissing Hotaru. Then they were in Hotaru's room with the door locked. Duo still kissing Hotaru slipped her dress down to her feet. He got a surprise though because she was wearing no underclothes. Then all of a sudden he was naked as well…  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's note: Usually I would post the hentai parts but due to this being very, very hentai I will not. If you want the rest of this either review it and ask for it and I will e-mail it to you. Just be sure to include your e-mail in your review. Or you can e-mail me at hikari_angel@go.com and ask for it but don't forget your e-mail address so I can e-mail the rest of this to you. I'm sorry it's short and I have to do it this way because I don't want to be removed from fan fiction.net ok? 


End file.
